


Something Strange

by Rookmoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Can you tell?, F/M, Halloween, I'M EXCITED FOR HALLOWEEN, Platonic Relationships, Portal - Freeform, Reader does magic, Reader is wearing a witch costume, Spells & Enchantments, There aren't enough halloween stories, kind of, magic book, so I'll just leave this here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: I've wanted to meet the Ninja turtles for a while. Now that I have a proper spell book, I can do it! I want to show them the wonders of Halloween.Hopefully they come with me and my plans go smoothly. Here goes everything.





	1. Changing Scenes

     I was sent down for a box of old Halloween decorations when I found the dusty leather book. I asked my grandmother about it and she said I could keep it as long as I took care of it. She also advised me to use it well, whatever that means. I ended up looking through it on the way home. It was a spell book. I couldn’t believe it. I saw a simple transportation spell. At least it looked simple.

     Curiosity got the best of me, and I ended up trying it out. I cast my warding and cleansed the area for my work. Soon everything was in place, and my intentions clear. The spell was kind of long, and it took me a while to gather all of the ingredients. It was well on its way now. Looking at the book, I’d say not long at all.

     My breath hitched as I added the last ingredients to my ‘witches brew’. I watched the crow’s feathers dissolve in the strange bubbling ooze and the sickly green mixture turned red as I added the last thing on the list.

     It was supposed to be something that represented the place I want to go to and I couldn’t think of anything more fitting. An old box of pizza. Something I hoped no one would miss, but would mean the world to the people I hoped to visit. I pictured their home in my mind. It was one of the places I had always wanted to go. The book only ever described transport to real places. I figured trying to go to imaginary worlds would be worth a trying as well.

     I grabbed the book and watched as energy was drawn from the air and the earth. Coming to my call. I felt the air tingle as the paint on my wall shifted into a door with the solid brickwork and arched ceilings of a sewer in New York. Specifically, one where I hoped to meet the people that I’ve wanted to meet for some time now.

     The sewer smelled as bad as one might expect, however as I wandered the smell faded after spending some time wandering it’s corridors.

     Eventually, I came across an odd little section in the wall. It looked familiar, but I couldn’t for the life of me remember where I knew it from. Then I saw the giant garbage truck. It looked so outlandish standing in front of me I wondered if what I had decided to do was a good idea at all. With manhole covers welded to the front and the interior dark, there was no more doubt that I wasn’t in the right place. I almost couldn’t believe it.

     This was real.

     That’s when I noticed the strange lack of alarms. If things are the same as the spell detailed, then the guys would have come rushing to defend their home by now. I didn’t want to fight them. I wouldn’t stand a chance.

     I crept around the truck and found the entrance to the lair. It seems strangely empty. Creeping through the main room, I noticed that I wasn’t as alone as I thought I was. A giant rat stood in a little nook, listening to music and trimming a bonsai tree. He set his scissors aside and looked at me.

     “Hello, stranger. How did you find my home?” The rat stroked his beard and continued, “I have lived here in peace for so long. I was not expecting company.”

     “Sorry about that, Splinter, I’m not really from around here.”

     “Since you know of me, what should I call you?”

     “My, my name is Y/n. It’s nice to finally meet you.” I bowed. It seemed like the right thing to do.

     He walked closer, watching me curiously. I felt the hair rise on my neck as I straightened up. “Uh, I have this.” Hopefully this would help me avoid getting my butt kicked.

     I handed him the book and he looked it over. His hands ran over the leather cover and he opened it to the page I had marked. The one with the transport spell. He hummed and I resisted the urge to talk him through how the spell was done. He nodded, snapped the book shut and handed it back to me.

     “So that is how you know my name.” He thought for a moment, “I assume you know of my sons as well, then.”

     “Yeah,” I rubbed my arm, “They’re the reason I wanted to come here in the first place.”

     “I see. My sons are out right now. Would you like some tea while we wait for them to return?”

     “Yes, sir.”

     I sat with Splinter, sipping oolong tea while we waited for the guys to get home. I told him about the world I come from. Turns out there are a lot of similarities. The only major differences are centered in New York, being the foot clan and the kraang. He told me about when the boys were small, and how they stumbled after him when they first learned how to walk. He smiled  The boys would chase each other and play games.

     I was telling him about the time I stayed up late reading and scared my mom when I got a glass of water from the kitchen. I was so quiet that she didn’t notice me until I was right behind her and she turned around. I laughed, remembering how she flinched so hard she almost fell over.

     Splinter chuckled and told me about the time Mikey thought it would be a good idea to put sugar in the salt shaker. They ended up eating sweet spaghetti for dinner that night.

     The guys slid into the lair with a whoop. They high fived, and froze when they realized I was sitting in the living room with their father. He calmly swallowed some tea, and I watched them out of the corner of my eye. Confused silence settled over us. After all, a human girl in a dark dress drinking tea with Splinter wasn’t normal. It didn’t help that they didn’t know me at all. I swallowed some more tea. Now that my cup was empty, there wasn’t anything to hide my sigh. This isn’t how I thought meeting them would go.

     “My sons, this is Y/n. She will not harm us.”

     The guys relaxed, and Mikey introduced everyone in that special way of his and Don sighed.

     “You realize we have no idea what she can do, right guys?”

     “Exactly. Which is why she should go back to where she came from.”

     “Uh, excuse me guys,” I cleared my throat. They were all looking at me again. Shit. “I was thinking, it’s almost halloween so maybe I could take you all trick or treating or something?”

     “Sorry. We can’t. It’s not allowed.” Leo’s voice left no room for argument.

     “It would be fun. I could grab a costume and we could be back in a couple of hours.” I insist. “It won’t take too long, I swear.”

     I pulled my best puppy face, and Leo sighed. “I said ‘no’. We can’t risk going up there. Especially not tonight.”

     “When you would blend in best.” I added. “You guys wouldn’t even need costumes.” Mikey was bouncing on his toes. Donnie looked hopeful and Raph was watching carefully.

     Leo looked to Splinter, who nodded, and the turtle sighed, “Fine. If you can find a costume, we’ll go with you.”


	2. Tricks and Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the guys go trick or treating.  
> After you get back, you and the guys have some Halloween fun.

     It wasn’t that hard to find a costume. I was already kind of ready for Halloween night. All I was missing was the  hat. Some witch costumes don’t need a hat anyway. I pulled a stick out of my hair. This should be a good double for a wand. Then all I’ve got to do is mess my hair up a bit. You don’t bother asking for a comb to use. You scrub your hand against your hair until it fluffs up a little and call it good.

     You skip back over to where the guys are and find that each of them looks more than ready for the fun to begin. They take you up to the surface, and find that there are plenty of people still out and about tonight.

     The surface isn’t quiet. When is it ever quiet in New York? There are costumed children bustling around in flocks with parents looking over them. They don’t react to the giant turtles. The kids that go past marvel at the giant turtles, and the turtles seem shocked when they get compliments on their “costumes”. To them, you and the guys are just another group of teens out and about on Halloween. You watch as the guys marvel at the fact that no one runs from them tonight.

     Hours pass, and none of the brothers bother keeping the time. If Donnie notices, he doesn’t say anything. You don’t want them to leave. You’re having as much fun as they are, and you don’t want the fun to end just yet. It’s not until people start turning the lights off, the bags are over half full and sidewalk traffic wanes that you return to the lair.

     “Do you guys usually celebrate Halloween?”

     “We usually decorate and watch movies.” Donnie notes, “but Mikey doesn’t like horror movies much. Then again, there’s always the classics.”

     “Hey, I’m not that much of a soft shell!” Mikey crows, puffing his chest out.

     Raph just laughs. Mikey shrugs and keeps going.

     When you finally get back, Splinter was sitting in the middle of a small pile of pumpkins. It seemed like he was trying to figure out the best ones to use. There were pumpkins ready for carving and a stack of scary movies to watch set aside.

     The guys all get to carving the pumpkins, and use the finished jack-o-lanterns to decorate the lair. It was starting to feel like Halloween when the group finally settled to watch movies and gorge themselves on their loot.

     All in all, it was a wonderful Halloween. You hoped that you could do this with them again next year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the second part is short and sweet, but I couldn't think of anything else to write.  
> And alas, today is when I wanted this posted, so here it is.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story, and have a wonderful Halloween!


End file.
